fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquinas
Aquinas, also known as Aquinas Halphas, is the twin brother of Anthony Halphas and a user of Celestial Titanic Magic. Appearance Aquinas has Dark Brown hair and Dark Brown eyes. He is sort of pale, and is almost always seen wearing black cargo pants, black boots,a black muscle shirt,a silver belt, and a dark red blazer with a silver trim. On his belt, he wears a key ring with all his Gatekeys on them, similar to Lucy Heartfilia, but unlike his brother Anthony Halphas, who uses Requip to summon his keys. Personality Aquinas has a very sadistic and evil personality. He is very vain and believes his magic can surpass all other forms of Magic. He only trusts himself and will betray his friends in a hearbeat. He may not look it, but he is very intelligent and sneaky. History Aquinas was born to Lucas and Lorelai Halphas on October 3rd, X774. When he was a baby, while strolling around in the park with his parents and twin brother, a strange man kidnapped, him, and the only thing the parents saw was part of a guild mark. As Aquinas grew up, the Grimoire Heart Guild took care of him, teaching him the ways of magic. They knew he was a wizard, but they didn't know what kind of wizard he was. When he was 10, They took him to a magic shop and forced the owner to let him try out all the different kinds of Magical Items they had. They ransacked the basement and found a key, hidden deep under ground. The Owner said it was a Titanic Key, and the owner explained that some Celestial Spirit Wizards could summon the Celestial Gods from Greek Mythology, but it was rare, and there was another kind of Celestial Spirit Wizard that could summon the Titans from Greek Mythology. The key was teal and had some deep blue engravings on it. It was the key of Oceanus, Titan of Water. They ransacked his entire store but they could find no more keys, so they took the Oceanus Key and left. Aquinas became a full member of the guild at 15, and the grimoire heart guild treats him like a son, or a prodigy. Magic and Abilities -'Celestial Titanic Magic'- Aquinas practices Celestial titanic Magic, which allows him to summon Titans as Celestial Spirits. magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a scarlet light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Aquinas to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on his side and perform several tasks for him.His Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others. * Force Gate Closure ''- This kind of Gate Closure is more difficult than the Gate Closure that Lucy or Yukino posses, since Titans are more Powerful than Celestial Spirits. This ability is extremely difficult, and he is also shown using this after summoning several spirits at once.'' * Multiple Summons: Since Titans are more powerful than Celestial Spirits, it takes a great amount of power to summon multiple titans at a time. Aquinas has been shown summoning all his spirits at once, but this drained him of magic power, and he didn't regain even half of it in 3 days. He can summon two or more spirits, but it takes much less magic power than to summon all of them at once. * Unison Raid: ''(合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド,''Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. * Titan War ''- Aquinas lays all his keys out in front of them and they hover, a soft, golden light and some wind coming out from underneath him. They all levitate into different positions, and the titans of the keys he is using appear, and the keys and the titans fly at the target at high speeds, hitting them with speed and power.'' Expert Strategist ''- Despite the fact that pretty much no one but the Guild Master and a few members of the guild were very intelligent, Aquinas is a master strategist and is basically the reason that his Guild is at it's standing in Fiore. '' Expert in Hand to Hand Combat ''- The members of the Grimoire Heart rely on brute strength, so Aquinas is very physically fit and pretty much an expert in Hand to Hand Combat. '' Immense Magical Power ''- Despite the fact that Aquinas didn't regain all his magic power until a week after he summoned all his Titans at once, he still has an immense amount of magic power.'' Equipment His basic items are his Celestial Titanic Keys. He currently has 11 different keys. Emerald Keys: * Gate of The East Titan Key: ''Summons the East Titan, Hyperion.'' * Gate of The Time Titan Key: ''Summons the Time Titan, Kronos.'' * Gate of The Water Titan Key: ''Summons the Water Titan, Oceanus'' * Gate of The Sun Titan Key : ''Summons the Sun Titan, Helios (Formerly)'' * Gate of The Heaven Bearer Key: ''Summons the Heaven Bearer, Atlas. '' * Gate of The West Titan Key: ''Summons the West Titan, Iapetus.'' * Gate of The Mother Titan Key: ''Summons the Mother Titan, Rhea.'' * Gate of The Sky Titan Key: ''Summons the Sky Titan, Ouranos.'' * Gate of The Night Titan Key: ''Summons the Night Titan, Nyx.'' * Gate of The Void Titan Key: ''Summons the Void Titan, Tartarus.'' * Gate of The Destructive Titan Key: ''Summons the Destructive Titan Key, Khaos.'' * Gate of The Darkness Titan Key: ''Summons the Darkness Titan, Erebos.'' Relationships * Grimoire Heart Guild ''- Aquinas loves his Guild and views every person who has helped and trained him as a father.'' * Anthony Halphas ''- Aquinas and Anthony are rivals. Aquinas and Anthony view each other as rivals, especially Aquinas, and his mission is life is to destroy him and become ruler over The Titans and The Gods, making him the most powerful Celestial Spirit wizard on Earth.'' Timeline * October 3rd, X774 ''- Born'' * July 7th, X775 ''- Kidnapped.'' * July 8th, X775 - X789 ''- Raised by the Grimoire Heart guild.'' * X784 ''- Grimoire Heart guild takes him to steal his first Gatekey.'' * X789 ''- Joins Grimoire Heart guild.'' * X791 ''- Meets and battles ''Anthony Halphas for the first time- Gets rid of Helios key after seeing that Helios is loyal to the Olympians. Trivia * Aquinas' favourite color is scarlet, and he likes to wear darker colors like his brother. * He is a member of the Grimoire Heart guild and his Guild Mark is on his left hand and it's Dark Gray. * His magic circle is dark purple in color. * He doesn't use his last name; Halphas. * He dislikes everyone who's not in the Grimoire Heart Guild. * The Grimoire Heart uild raised him ever since he was a child. * Aquinas is a Dark Mage * Aquinas knows he was kidnapped, and is thankful that it happened. * Aquinas asked for his parents to be hurt when he was 3, Causing the destruction of the village the Halphas family lived in. * His brother Anthony Halphas is his mortal enemy, and his brother uses Celestial Planetary magic, pretty much the opposite of Celestial Titanic Magic. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grimoire Heart Members